18 Forever Freedom, on the Black Pearl
by aerin-first-sol
Summary: I..wait,is it you? Ok, You turn 18 and get a tattoo that will change your life entirely...Just don't regret it...
1. Default Chapter

The music thudded on and the darkness was cut by the glaring spotlights sweeping across the dance floor. Suddenly, Emily grabbed my arm and yanked it, before dashing off to the bathroom, hand pressed over her mouth. I followed her just in time to see her kneel down on the damp tiled floor, head above the toilet bowl, her retching sounds echoing off the walls. My watch began to beep, indicating that it had just turned midnight. Great. I spent my first few minutes as an eighteen-year-old watching my best friend puke the entire contents of her dinner AND lunch into the toilet.  
  
We stumbled out of the club and onto the street. The street lights shone down on us and made Emily's hair glow .I sighed as we both trudged down the road, knowing that when I reached home my mom was going to kill me. Suddenly, Emily stopped short.  
  
"What is it NOW Em?" I questioned tiredly as I turned. 'Tattoos and Body piercing', the sign in the dirty window said. "Oh no....NO WAY." But I still allowed Em to drag me through the door. And she was even more drunk than I was. Sometimes I am such a loser. "40 bucks." The man in the grubby shirt stuck out his short hand to collect the money. I was getting two tattoos. Maybe I had too much to drink, or the vomit fumes had got to my head and scrambled my brains or something, but I was kinda not thinking straight. Whatever. I had always wanted to get one. Or two. I was getting a kokopelli on my left wrist (like Alex Band) and one of a sparrow flying- like Jack has... * How original ! * Em grinned at me as I sat on the chair. She had gotten her nose and tongue pierced. She was going to regret it the next day. I closed my eyes as the needle touched my skin, and I fell asleep. Okay, I passed out.  
  
A warm breeze was blowing gently on my face and I could hear the sound of waves. There were many whispering voices and the sound of boots against the wooden floor. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. "Ah. The lass is awake." A man standing nearby noticed I was up and went off to inform somebody, leaving me some time to gather my bearings. I was clearly on a ship of some sort, but I had never seen one like this before. (Except for in movies of course) All those sails and stuff....Suddenly, someone stepped up in front of me and blocked out the sun. I squinted and waited for a few seconds so my eyes could adjust to the new lighting. Then, I could see what the person looked like. I gasped in recognition... Who could mistake those dreadlocks, those clothes, and those....eyes. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. I can't believe I didn't just die right there. I stood up slowly. He was WAY tall and I had to tilt my head up slightly to be able to look at him properly. My gaze traveled up to his face when he suddenly spoke.  
  
"What the 'ell are ye doing on MY ship? We're halfway out at sea and ye suddenly appear one night, lying on the deck!" He obviously did not need an answer to his question and actually, I was in no state of mind to give one. I stared into his chocolate-colored eyes rimmed with kohl, realizing that he was looking back into my eyes, which were heavily circled with Bobby Brown. I think I looked rather dazed, because Jack snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Luv, are ye still with me? " I jumped and yelled "The answer is 26!" Jack looked at me strangely, shook his head and made some weird hand gestures as if to say "whatever". Then he turned to the man, who I now recognized as Gibbs. "Leave her in my quarters. I'll decide what to do with her later." Then he turned and walked off.  
*~* Okay, this is my first...no, actually my second fic, but my first was shit so forget it.( I removed it) I'm sure this storyline has been used a THOUSAND times but just bear with me k? Anyways, no flames. Deal? Good, just constructive criticism. Thank you...And PLEASE review... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The insides of my wrists were burning. I searched in the chests at the foot of the bed and under the table in the dark corner of the room, finding some old pairs of clothes ­including a few dresses- the very fussy-looking kind with a lot of lace and trimmings. Apparently that's all that women those days wore so as to be seen as respectable. I didn't feel any remorse as I tore one of them up and bound strips of material over the tattoos which were driving me crazy. I didn't even want to think about what the dresses were doing in Jack's room (quarters- I hate using that word) or what happened to their previous owners. 

I was bored out of my mind and there was nothing to do. I had a killer headache and the room seemed too bright. But things began to look up when I stumbled across a whole collection of rum under Jack's bed. The best cure for a hangover? I don't think so but it certainly made me feel better, to be lying tangled up in the bed covers with countless bottles of rum that I could spend the day finishing...

Jack won't mind.

(Ha)

He certainly was surprised, though, to find me in his bed.

"A bit eager aren't we luv?"

He questioned, eyebrows raised, as he lay stomach-down onto his bed. My first instinct was to scramble away as quickly as possible. But how was I going to be able to?

"Although who could resist Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Certainly not me. He grinned and once again I found his smile so disarming. His eyes traveled to my cloth-bound wrists when I reached up to brush my fringe out of my eyes. Without saying a word or asking me, he began to undo the tight knots that I had secured with my teeth earlier. Speechless, he examined and compared our tattoos and traced the outlines. He checked out the other one to but didn't pay much attention to it. The areas around both of them were red - signs of recent bleeding- and IT HURT.

Why was I so dumb to allow Em to force me to get this crap. But it was rather hard to think about this when a certain Captain was nearby. Not only that but he was touching me. Okay, he was just looking at my tattoos... But still..

It was strange to watch Jack- the man who I had been watching a countless number of times on the big screen-and actually be near him.And it was weird to actually think of him as a real person.

I forgot all my worries for awhile as I lay in the presence of Jack.

* * *

Ok.That was _really _bad,but at least it was short so you didn't have to stand it (the agony of reading such a piece of crap) for too long. And I'm sorry for not creating a new chapter for-what was it? Two/Three months? I SUCK! Flame all you want.


End file.
